The Troublesome Hostage
by Choc-Vanilla
Summary: The black organization Conan and Ai were talking about found out that Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi! They got Professor Agasa and now is making him as a hostage! What will Conan do and will Conan be able to free Agasa? Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The black organization Conan and Ai was talking about found out that Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi. Now, they caught professor Agasa and take him as a hostage! What will Conan start to do?

**Author's Note:**

Please review and NO flames please! I've been doing my best so be nice.

**Chapter 1:**

One day, when Conan, Ai and Agasa were buying things for dinner, Ai thought she saw the black organization's car. Conan suggested they should have a close look at it. Conan tried pulling the handle to see if it can open. Luckily, it was unlocked. "Probably Gin and Vodka went somewhere close, that's why they chose not to lock it…" Conan explained.

"Shinichi!" Agasa whispered. "Hey, big bro, who are those kids?" Vodka asked to his big brother at the other side of the road. "Don't know, probably naughty ones!" Gin replied to Vodka as the crossed the zebra cross. "What do we do now, professor?" whispered Conan. "Don't know, I guess… run!" replied Agasa and started running. "Big bro! They're running away!" Vodka complained. "Don't worry Vodka, that little boy forgot to wipe his fingerprint on the door handle, we might be able to know who he is." Answered Gin.

When they went back home, Conan just remembered, 'Oh no! I forgot to wipe my fingerprint!' then he told Agasa and Ai about it. "Well, we don't have anything else to do so that's the end of our lives. Right?" Ai said coldly. "Guess so…" Agasa said scratching his head. "Professor! Stop joking around! Ran and the others will also be in danger! Even you!" Conan explained. "I'm not joking around Shinichi, It's just that it's a bit hopeless…" Agasa told him.

"Anyways, let's try! We won't know unless we try!" Conan suggested. "Fine with me, and you Professor?" Ai answered and asked. "Okay then, okay…" Agasa replied. The three of them went back to where they were and saw that Gin and Vodka were admiring and looking at the door handle, trying to figure out the fingerprint. 'Shoot it! They're trying to see whose fingerprint it is, if they find out its Kudo Shinichi's…' "No doubt about it, it is his, Kudo Shinichi." Gin explained. "Really? It's his? I can't wait to see him again soon."

As soon as Vodka finished, Gin rushed towards where Conan, Agasa and Ai was standing and immediately called out, "Vodka! Quick! Help me catch them!!!" Both of them ran. Conan, Agasa and Ai also ran. Running for their lives. But suddenly, Agasa fell down and the black organization got him as their hostage. "Run! Both of you! Run! If there are no you two, I won't be able to be free. Run for your lives!" shouted Agasa and then collapsed. 'Okay, I understand you professor. I'll run and then save your life.' Conan thought.

"Haibara! Quick! We need to do professor's favor for us." Conan explained. Off they go, running with the wind, leaving the professor behind. 'I need to do professor's favor for me. I need to. I need to…' Conan thought and held Ai's hand secretly.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this. I love ConanxAi-sorry for ShinichixRan fans but I just happen to like Conan and Ai together better. Please review!!! NO flames please!!! Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took quite a long time!

**Chapter 2:**

Flashback 

Secretly, Conan held Ai's hand…

Now 

When Conan and Ai arrived at Agasa's home, Ai took out the key from her pocket. "Hey, did you steal the key from Professor?!" Conan asked sharply. "Nothing to worry about anymore though…" Ai snapped. "Otherwise we'll be locked out here," "True what you said, but that's not very nice at all to steal Professor's key." Conan complained. "Anyways, do you want to come in? I'll close the door if you don't." Ai asked coldly. "Ahhh… wait…" Conan shouted to Ai softly.

At Ran's House

"AH! Oto-san! Nani steruno? You're making a mess again! Hopeless to ask you to clean up is it?!" Ran snapped at her father when she saw Kogoro smoking, drinking beer, and of course, making a mess again! Ran just went shopping for dinner when she saw that Conan disappeared, she asked. "Oto-san, where is Conan-kun? He was here before wasn't he?" "Ah, who cares about that child! He's probably playing around with his friends again!" Kogoro snapped back at Ran. "Uh… OK, I guess you ARE right." Ran said quietly. But, inside her, she had a feeling. A VERY bad feeling indeed, that was bothering her.

Back at Agasa's Home

"Oh, it's snowing…" Conan realised. "Yeah, I'm going to take a bath," Ai replied very coldly. "Huh?" "What? Do you want to take a bath with me or something?" Ai asked coldly again. Conan blushed. "WHO SAID!?" Conan shouted. Ai smirked. "Your face…" she said.

**Author's Note: **I'll make the chapter 3 OK? Please review and remember plz! NO flames! Thank you!


End file.
